Brilliant Persenet
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850357 |no = 8375 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 209 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 25, 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 0 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The daughter of a middling merchant family, Persenet grew up with the best tutors and upbringing that money could buy. A daring child prodigy, she soon became quite the headache for her family as she kept pestering her tutors (and later, complete strangers) with the oddest of questions about heka, their unique form of word-magic. Thankfully, the priests learned about her skill and \"encouraged\" her family to allow her to join the priesthood, where she could continue her studies under the proper tutelage - and more importantly, away from any potential troublemakers or temptations. It was here that she mastered the magical arts, often spending time in the evening hours honing her skills by herself. It was here that she met a softly-spoken priestess who seemed to have a habit of sneaking out at night. Curious, she followed her and discovered that she was responsible for feeding the sick and homeless with what scraps were left from the temple meals. A little convincing was all it took for her to join the priestess in her nocturnal excursions, and soon they spent much time together with her bodyguard. But ill omens seemed to slowly stalk her shadow, and her unease grew until a shard of celestial power somehow found its way into her soul. As the earthly and divine mingled, she could not help her body suddenly changing subtly to accommodate the godhood that she had suddenly gained... |summon = H-How can I help? Are there any wounded, or any who have fallen ill? P-Please lead me to them! |fusion = Gentle souls, lend me your strength! Blaze anew with the pure light of the sun! |evolution = |hp_base = 5430 |atk_base = 2167 |def_base = 2057 |rec_base = 2389 |hp_lord = 7757 |atk_lord = 3096 |def_lord = 2939 |rec_lord = 3413 |hp_anima = 8649 |rec_anima = 3175 |atk_breaker = 3334 |def_breaker = 2701 |def_guardian = 3177 |rec_guardian = 3294 |def_oracle = 2820 |rec_oracle = 3770 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = No Dark Moment |lsdescription = 80% boost to Rec and max HP of Light types, greatly boosts damage against status afflicted foes, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% damage against afflicted foes, fills 4-7 BC when hit & fills 1-3 BC on Spark |bb = Arise, Majestic Star! |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 30 combo random Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & 15% additional (DoT) damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 40% healer Rec instantly, heals 3000-3500 + 18% Rec |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bbhits2 = 30 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb = The Eclipse Passes Judgement! |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 30 combo random Light attack on all foes, hugely restores HP, negates status ailments for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, heals 4000-4500 + 40% healer Rec & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb = Howl in Thy Cage, Villain! |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk reduction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 350% parameter boost for Light types, 300% Rec to Atk & 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Mercy of Heaven |esitem = |esdescription = Probable random status ailment infliction, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when dealing damage & 5% damage reduction from Dark types for all allies |esnote = 8% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick & adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% effect |evofrom = |evointo = 850358 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *New Year Summon - Limited Time |notes = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Persenet1 }}